Il Solitario Cielo
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. The game: kill Vongola Decimo and the CEDEF heir. No. No! It couldn't be. How could he actually be hired to kill his own family? Was it possible? Could he actually kill them? Sure, he felt lonely, even with his family because he was the outsider among them, but could he actually kill them for a job? This couldn't be happening. Someone had to stop him! Save him from this fate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't post another Reborn story until I got farther or finished one of my other ones….but a story I was reading with Giotto and Natsu as Tsuna's brothers gave me this idea and I just had to write it. It's so much fun! Plus, instead of listening in any of my classes today at college, I wrote this. It was too much of a pain to listen to lessons today, especially in math. My professor there...is a strange one. Anyway, I learned all I am learning in Pre-Calculus in high school so I pretty much zone out in there and just write, text, or play sudoku on my phone. What a great way to spend my time. **

**Il Solitario Cielo **

"_Italian."_

"Japanese."

'_Thoughts.' _

**Chapter 1**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

With a quiet and annoyed groan, a teenage boy rolled onto his side, eyes cracking open to stare at the annoying cause for his waking up: the phone on his nightstand. It was a red flip phone with a silver plus on it. This silver plus was flashing blue to alert him that he had a message.

Finding that glaring at the offending object wasn't helping and it was just hurting his eyes to see that flashing so soon after waking up, he pulled one of his hands out from under his comfy and warm pile of blankets and pillows.

He flipped the phone open as he grabbed it and opened the message. As he waited for the message to load, he snuggled back into his pillows. If his phone didn't load it faster he was going to fall back to sleep. It was–he took a glance at the clock on the nightstand–three thirty in the morning after all….three thirty?! Someone was going to die for waking him!

Just as the thought of killing crossed his mind, his phone beeped once more and the e-mail came up on his screen along with all the addresses that it was sent to. So it seemed that he wasn't the only one getting this job.

_I issue a challenge to all freelance assassins that have no connections to the Vongola Famiglia. The targets are Vongola Decimo and the next boss of CEDEF. You must find them themselves but I will give you a bit of help. Attached are their pictures._

_Cavaliere Don_

Thud!

The phone bounced off the bed and to the floor as a picture of two blonde boys loaded on the screen. Both of them were grinning. The taller one had spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity and kind looking amber-orange eyes. His arm was swung around the smaller boy's neck from behind and the other hand was giving the peace sign. The shorter boy's hair was short and spiked up. He was grinning with mirth shining in amber-brown eyes and giving his own peace sign.

A quiet voice was all that was heard in the darkness.

"Vongola?"

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

"We're late!" A voice screeched.

Brown eyes stared at the house with wide eyes. How long had it been since he was last here? Four years, right? Even though it was only a few years since he last saw the house it looked very different….

….Maybe it was because it looked bigger? Did they add to the house?

SLAM!

He blinked and refocused his attention on the front door where a group of boys were trailing out of it.

Though the boys froze when they saw him standing in front of the gate.

The silver haired and redhead boy looked from him to the tall blond haired boy than back to him with confusion shining in their eyes.

They boy standing in front of them had gravity defying spiky hair that was just like the blonde haired boy's except that his was brown. He also had familiar kind brown eyes that looked just like Nana Sawada's. He was dressed in black cargo pants with a red belt, a black jacket that had a red band on the right sleeve that had a white '27' in it, and a blue shirt.

"Tsuna?" The shorter blonde yelled, blinking in surprise. "TSUNA!" He propelled himself at the brown haired boy. "You're back!"

"Natsu-niichan." Tsuna whispered, pulling back from the boy's hug and giving a bright smile. "I'm home."

"Why didn't you tell us you were returning?" The taller blonde demanded once he got passed the shock of seeing his youngest brother.

"Sorry, Gio-nii. It was very sudden." Tsuna replied, grinning a bit ashamedly at his older brother.

Giotto, Natsu, and Tsuna were all siblings, sons to Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. The oldest was Giotto at eighteen years old, who was in his last year of high school. Next was Natsu, who was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he was in his second year of high school. And then there was Tsuna, who was the youngest at fifteen.

"Who are your friends?" Tsuna asked curiously, looking passed his brothers to see the four boys watching them.

Surprisingly the two black haired boys looked similar with their hair, kind eyes and smiles, and that they were both carrying shinais. The other two boys had similar hairstyles, but one had silver hair and the other had red hair. Plus, the red haired boy had a red tattoo on the right side of his face. The silver haired boy was glaring at him with steel green eyes as if he was the dangerous one.

"Are they related?" Tsuna asked.

"G. and Hayato are half-brothers and Asari and Takeshi are cousins." Natsu explained, motioning to the boys as he said their names. "Hayato and Takeshi are in my class. G. and Asari are in Giotto's."

"Nice to meet you. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto and Natsu's little brother." Tsuna greeted with a small bow.

"It's been a while, Tsuna." Takeshi greeted with a grin and a wave. When they were kids, Takeshi and Natsu were friends. Because of that, he met Tsuna and became his friend.

"Ah, you're the one in the pictures around the house." Hayato exclaimed, while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes?"

Laughing, Natsu pushed Hayato's hand down. "Sorry, Tsuna. He is really excitable."

"Like a puppy?" Tsuna asked sarcastically.

"That is it exactly!" G. replied with a smirk.

"Shut it, pinky." Hayato snapped.

"Red! My hair is red." G. retorted.

"Are you kidding me? Your hair is clearly pink! Look at the band on his jacket then at your hair!" Hayato pointed at Tsuna, but kept glaring at his half-brother. "It is so obviously different!"

"Have you ever heard of different shades? There isn't just one shade of red!" G. snapped.

Tsuna coughed into his hand to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt your amusing banter, but aren't you late?"

"Shit!" Natsu yelled and pushed passed Tsuna. "We'll talk later, Tsuna."

Tsuna waved at the boys as they ran passed him, hiding an amused smirk.

When they disappeared down the street, Tsuna, still smirking, picked up his bags off the ground and walked up to the door that the boys left open in their haste. He kicked it shut behind him, dropped his bags, and called, "Mom, I'm home!"

His voice had the affect he was hoping for since he called home at least twice a month when he was gone, his voice was still easily recognized so it brought the thundering footsteps to his ears.

"Tsu-kun!"

Without even realizing it, Tsuna found himself in a bone-crushing hug. Women sure were strong Tsuna decided when his mother continued to squeeze the life out of him. Just when he thought he would suffocate, a deep voice saved him.

"And who is this, mama?"

The arms around him disappeared, allowing Tsuna air and a chance to see his savior. His savior was a tall man wearing a crisp black suit and a fedora. He had black hair with curly sideburns and deep black eyes that looked like they were looking deep into your soul.

"Would you be this Reborn I am constantly hearing about?" Tsuna asked.

"Correct."

"This is Tsunayoshi, my youngest. He's been studying abroad in Italy the last four years." Nana explained, ruffling Tsuna's hair in a fond manner.

Reborn nodded and turned to Tsuna with interest. _"Devi parlare bene l'italiano, allora?"_

"_Non sarei sopravvissuto in Italia per quattro anni se non si impara." _Tsuna replied in fluent Italian.

"Are you moving back then?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded. "For a while, at least. Something came up so I decided to return." He turned to his mother with a smile. "I have the transfer papers filled out. I just need your signature and I can go back to school here."

"That's great, Tsuna!" Nana smiled. "I'll take the forms, check them over, and sign them. Why don't you take your stuff to your room? We did some renovations to the house because of so many people moving in. Your room was left untouched though."

"I knew something was strange." Tsuna mumbled as he carried his stuff upstairs after handing the forms to his mother. _'And it's not just the house.' _He decided as he glanced at Reborn out of the corner of his eye as he was following him.

"Do you need something?" Tsuna asked, or more like demanded.

"It's suspicious." Reborn said.

"What is?" Tsuna asked as he opened his bedroom door. To his surprise the room was clean but still had the childish air about it since he was eleven the last time he lived here. His mother must have made sure to keep it clean in case he ever returned.

"That you would return without warning." Reborn commented casually but there was an interested and suspicious look in his eyes.

Tsuna raised a brow at him before turning to his bed. "Ah, I'm going to have to redo my whole room." He mumbled.

"Not going to defend yourself?" Reborn asked.

"Why should I explain myself to a stranger?" Tsuna retorted, casting the man a frown before turning back to his suitcase which he was in the process of unzipping.

"We're family." Reborn replied after a few moments of silence.

The teenager, now in the process of going over to his dresser to put clothes in it, fell over in shock. "Huh? F-family? We're not fa–"

Tsuna froze when he found Reborn kneeling next to him with a frown. "You've been gone for four years. This family has grown with all the strangers coming to live here. We've all grown closer since you've been gone. Wouldn't that make you the stranger here?"

Hurt momentarily flashed in Tsuna's eyes before it was covered by indifference. He hasn't even been home for half an hour yet and already he's had his fear pushed into his face by a stranger. A stranger!

He didn't need it said. He knew all along that he has been gone a long time. All his calls home were not enough to keep him knowing everything that went on with his mom and brothers. They were practically strangers by this point. He was just an outsider here. Did he really belong at all?

"Why did you leave?"

The question caught Tsuna off guard so he whipped around to look at Reborn when he heard it. Even his parents didn't ask why when he told them he wanted to study abroad for a while. They were just happy to see him so eager and happy to do something for once.

"Th-that is none of your business." Tsuna shouted and pushed the man away from him. "Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out of my room!" Tsuna screamed, raising his head to reveal sharp eyes with a tint of orange in them. With strength that Reborn didn't expect the small boy to possess, Tsuna shoved the man out of the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Interesting." Reborn murmured as he left the hallway. Even he knew where and when to end his teasing and interrogation. The youngest Sawada was very insecure about his place in the family and already had all these fears at the very top of his heart and believed them. He didn't need Reborn to make it worse.

Inside the bedroom Tsuna fell to his knees and bowed his head forward so it was leaning on the door. His hands rested on the door, but were so tense that the fingers were beginning to slowly curl into fists.

That stupid Reborn! Who did he think he was? He had no right to come in here and call him an outsider! He didn't need anyone else to tell him what he already knew. It hurt so much, but to actually hear it from someone, that hurt a hundred times wore.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

After calming himself down and getting his mask back in place, Tsuna went downstairs and told his mother he wanted to redo his room. And that was how he ended up with his dad's credit card and going down to the stores to get whatever he wanted for his room. He would be sure to run up a huge bill for his dad. His existence would have to be acknowledged then.

But, there was still one problem he had.

"Why the hell do you keep following me around?" Tsuna snapped at Reborn, who was walking next to him.

"Just taking the chance to get to know the youngest Sawada." Reborn replied nonchalantly, not even taking a moment to look at the boy. "Since you've been gone so long I never got the chance to meet you."

Tsuna stopped in front of a shop and looked inside the window at the merchandise being sold. Though that was what he was doing, his eyes were looking at Reborn's reflection mostly. "Just who are you?" He asked.

The man raised a brow, but did not respond.

"It's not normal for all these strangers to move into the house," Tsuna turned away from the shop and continued to walk to his destination. Only hearing Reborn following after him allowed him to continue with what he was saying, though he no longer looked at him. "Nor is it normal for one of the strangers to take such an interest in the youngest son who returns. Plus, you were interrogating me earlier as if you were suspicious of me. What are you? A cop? A criminal? A spy?"

Reborn raised a brow. What an interesting child. As Tsuna came to a stop in front of another store, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And what about you, Tsuna? Aren't you the same with all your questions and wanting to know just who I am? What right do you have to know who I am?"

Whipping around, Tsuna scowled when he found that the man had disappeared like magic. _'Damn you, Reborn.' _

This is why the underground world was such a pain in the ass. It was a huge game of puzzles and mysteries. It was a race to get the information first because whoever got it first was the winner because they could get to you faster and make plans for your demise without you being able to do anything.

But that was why he liked it. It was so much fun getting involved and screwing around with Mafiosos because they would never discover him.

In the underground world, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Il Solitario Cielo, never lost to anyone.

**A/N: Il Solitario Cielo- The Lone Sky **

**Cavaliere- Knight **

**Devi parlare bene l'italiano, allora- You have to speak Italian well then?**

**Non sarei sopravvissuto in Italia per quattro anni se non si impara.- I wouldn't have survived in Italy for four years if I didn't learn it.**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**By the way, this isn't yaoi. I don't write that. Hell, I can barely write romance. **

**Il Solitario Cielo **

"_Italian."_

"Japanese."

'_Thoughts.' _

**Chapter 2 **

"Il Solitario Cielo signing in." A quiet voice murmured.

"Welcome back, Il Solitario Cielo." A computerized female voice replied to him.

"Lock on." He whispered.

"Roger that, boss."

With that order, the orange contacts in his eyes zoomed in to lock in on the figure that was on the roof a few buildings away from him.

These contacts were special as they were the only pair in existence. A year ago he was perfecting an attack, X-burner, but couldn't get the power outage right and kept blasting into walls. That was how he met Spanner, a mechanic a year older than him. When he was in England, he blasted himself into a warehouse that Spanner was in, almost shocking the mechanic to death.

It was just lucky that Spanner was cool and nice enough to save him from the rubble. Plus, he was interested in what happened to him. When he heard the story from him, he was intrigued and decided he would help him perfect the move because he wanted to see it when it was perfect.

That was how his contacts and headphones were invented. The headphones had a voice command to do as he said for the contacts. His contacts had quite a few features, as Spanner kept improving on them. Such features included locking in on his target or helping him gauge his power outage for his X-burner. His headphones also allowed him contact with a group of people on the same channel as him if they were in range. Spanner could even call his headphones if he needed him since that was the only way he knew how to contact the assassin.

Even the headphones appearance was completely unique for him. The speakers were metal with the design of metal fire coming off of them. They were the color of flames, except for a black 'X' that was on the outside of each speaker. The speakers were connected by a metal band and they were wireless so he didn't have to be bothered by any stupid wires.

"Target locked on." The computerized voice said.

A smirk graced the hit man's lips when he saw the man preparing a sniper. "So, he thinks he can take my prey?" He whispered to himself, eyes glinting with anger and the need to do harm. "We'll just see about that."

With that, Il Solitario Cielo jumped from the roof he was resting on to get onto the next roof with relative ease and silence that could match a hunting cat.

As if he was a ghost, he practically glided across the rooftop to get to the edge and jump to the next with just as much ease and silence as the first time. Once more, he glided across the roof and jumped to the next roof.

The only difference this time was that he stopped there because he was now on the same room as his dear assassin. Feeling bored and realizing he had the time, he slowly started to raise his killing intent to get the hit man's attention.

When he did finally notice, his shoulders visibly tensed and his hands tightened on the sniper he was holding.

"_Avete un desiderio di morte?[1]" _Solitario Cielo asked harshly.

"_Chi sei? [2]"_ The hit man asked without turning around. That would practically be asking for death. Assassins were paranoid and cautious. They didn't take well to any sudden or unwanted movements. Just seeing it would cause a lot of trouble.

"_Mi chiedo anch'io.[3]" _

The assassin growled under his breath. He hated being played with like this.

"_Lo sono la morte. Sono un assassino. Lo sono il figlio piú giovane. Lo sono il piú giovane fratello. Lo sono il Cielo Solitario. Ma si puó mi conoscono come il fratello minore di Vongola Decimo e l'erede CEDEF, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sai che cosa significa?[4]"_

The muffled cry was heard by no one.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

From the tree in the backyard, Tsuna jumped on the balcony that led to his room. He slid the door open and quietly slipped in. It was just his luck he got to keep his room to himself and could lock the bedroom door without worries. Though, he would be surprised if anyone ever came to call on him.

A smile crossed his lips as he looked at his newly decorated room. Instead of a bed on the ground, he had the bed in the air, connected to the wall and requiring a ladder to get to it. Below the bed was a small area where he put a desk and a white spinning chair. On the desk was a laptop, pens/pencils, and some papers. Both the carpet and curtains were black because it was the best color to hide something like blood. So the room wasn't completely dark and morbid, the walls were a light blue and the blankets and covers of his bed were orange. Besides that, he also got a new dresser, new clothes, and a flat screen television that he put in the corner next to the glass door. On the opposite wall of the bed was a bookcase that was filled with books and some trinkets and figurines from Italy.

But what no one knew was what the bookcase hid. Under one of the trinkets on the third shelf from the floor was a keypad that blended into the wood so no one could find it unless they knew it was there. The keypad was touch sensitive and lit up when touched by fingerprints that were downloaded into the system. When the passcode was put in, a door on the back of the wall of that shelf will slide open to revel a compartment where he could hide the clothes, mask, anything else he used for his disguises, and his gun and bullets he used when he was out on a job. His others weapons he kept close to him at all times in case he ever got jumped so they would never go in there.

After depositing said outfit until the secret compartment, he locked it up once more and turned to his closet where he grabbed one of his new school uniforms. The uniform consisted of black dress pants, a white button up shirt (short or long depending on the weather), a dark blue blazer, and a blue tie.

He was just finishing tying his tie when he heard a jiggling sound. Eyes snapping to the door, he saw the doorknob wobble. "What is it?" He called.

"Tsuna? We have to leave for school soon and you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Giotto's voice came through the door.

Huh, they did call on him. It's a damn good thing he did lock the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Tsuna said, before turning to face the mirror on the back of his door fully. His uniform was crisp and clean. As far as he could see there were no flaws on it. According to Natsu, the disciplinary committee was very strict about rules and regulations at the school. Since he had no desire to be "bitten to death," as Natsu called it, on his first day there, he would make himself look proper.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tsuna picked up his black messenger bag and opened his bedroom door…..just to run into his oldest brother's chest. He stood there, shocked, eating his brother's shirt. Blinking, he tilted his head up slightly to stare at his brother, who was staring down at him. "Onii-chan, why are you still standing in front of my door?"

"I couldn't wait to see my baby brother." Giotto replied, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

Tsuna struggled to escape, but Giotto refused to budge. "But I've been home for three days already. Isn't this getting a bit ridiculous?" He grumbled.

"But you've been gone for four years. He's just making up for all his lost time in taking care of you and giving his baby brother all this affection. He didn't get to do this to you at all because you've been gone for so long." Natsu pointed out, grinning.

Tsuna turned his head, the only part he could move, to see Natsu leaning against the wall outside his room. "You too?"

Natsu grinned brightly. "I just came to tell you two to get a move on. We'll be late at this rate so Giotto-nii, stop hogging Tsuna."

Tsuna raised a bow. "Hogging? Don't you mean hugging?"

"Nope!" Natsu said teasingly as he lunged at his little brother when Giotto let him go.

"You two are messed up." Tsuna shouted as he struggled against his other brother.

"If you two are done trying to kill your brother with hugs for fun, get out of here." Reborn said as he strode passed the boys on his way to his own room. "Your friends are waiting downstairs."

'_For fun?' _Tsuna thought as he was dragged down the hallway, then down the stairs by Natsu. He glanced over his shoulder at Reborn, who gave him a smirk before turning to continue on to his room. "For fun?" He said out loud. "You two are messing with me?"

Natsu and Giotto both stopped to look at Tsuna with Cheshire grins. "We would never, dear brother." They said in absolute sync which scared and annoyed Tsuna. They were screwing with him!

"Hey guys." Giotto greeted the four boys that were waiting outside for them.

"Hey Giotto, Natsu, Tsuna-kun." Asari greeted, waving at them.

"Hi Asari-san." Tsuna replied, smiling at him.

"Starting school today, Tsuna-kun?" G. asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long while." He murmured.

"A long while?" Natsu asked confused.

"Oh, just since I've been to school in Japan. It's quite different from schools in Italy." Tsuna explained, silently adding, _'I hope.'_

"That makes sense."

"How long did you study abroad?" Asari asked, smiling. Actually, Giotto and Natsu never mentioned anything about Tsuna studying abroad. They knew about Tsuna, of course, but they didn't know that much about the studying abroad thing.

"Four years in Italy." Tsuna replied.

"Did you enjoy it?" Asari asked.

Tsuna nodded. "It was quite fun and helpful in learning Italian. It's quite fun to speak in a foreign language."

"As you constantly mock us with your bilingual skills when you and Reborn talk in Italian." Natsu pointed out.

Grinning in an unashamed manner, Tsuna said, _"Non é colpa mia se sono lenti a imparare alter lingue.[5]" _

"Oh, shut it, Tsuna." Natsu grumbled.

"_Come maleducato.[6]" _Tsuna said with a smirk.

"Giotto, make him stop." Natsu whined.

Giotto raised a brow. "You two aren't little kids any more. Work it out yourselves."

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, why couldn't you be here in the last few years when we all met each other?" G. asked, smirking in amusement as he watched the banter. "I had no idea Giotto and Natsu could banter and fool around like this."

"What are you talking about, G.? We are always bantering." Giotto retorted.

G. shook his head. "Not like this."

"Herbivores."

Blinking, Tsuna looked away from his brothers and their friends to see who spoke. It was a black haired boy with sharp grey eyes. Instead of the traditional uniform, he was wearing black pants, a long sleeve white dress shirt, and a black jacket with a red band on the right sleeve that said Prefect was hanging on his shoulders. Standing next to him was a similar looking boy with blonde hair and sharp ice blue eyes. Unlike the other boy, he was wearing the school uniform.

"Oh, look, it's the blood thirsty Prefects." G. said sarcastically. "To what do we owe the pleasure? We're not late."

"Probably just looking for a fight again, right?" Natsu asked.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked, looking over his shoulder at his older brothers.

"Hibari Alaude and Kyoya. They are twins in their third year here. They are also Co-Head Prefects." Giotto explained.

"And somehow, our friends." Natsu added with a bit of a grimace, which confused Tsuna. Who grimaced when talking about friends? "Alaude, Kyoya, this is Tsunayoshi, our little brother that just returned."

"Hn." Kyoya said as he looked Tsuna up and down. "Herbivore."

"Um….what?" The secret hitman said, a bit confused.

"Blood thirsty Prefects who love to fight. Herbivores are weak. Carnivores are strong. Omnivores are weak sometimes and strong other times." Hayato explained with an eye roll. Honestly, he thought these Prefects were absolutely crazy with their system.

"Though Alaude is the more calm and less violent of the two, but he is just as strong, maybe stronger than Kyoya." Takeshi added, still grinning cheerfully.

"Riiight. Well, I'm just going to leave you guys to it." Tsuna decided and sidestepped the blood thirsty Prefects.

He strolled casually across the ground until he heard the sounds of fighting, metal hitting metal, and bodies slamming in the ground behind him. "I will not look back. I will not look back. I will not look back." He mumbled to himself, forcing his legs forward. He may be a hit man, but he did not want to get into unnecessary fights. He needed to be in top condition for his jobs, and he couldn't be in top condition by fighting blood thirsty Prefects!

So, he left his brothers and their friends to the wolves.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

"Excuse me?"

At the sweet, quite voice, the secretary looked up to see a brunette standing in front of the desk, looking a bit lost. "Can I help you, Mr…?"

"Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the transfer student." Tsuna introduced, smiling brightly at her, making her blush a bit, though that went unnoticed by the oblivious boy.

"Ah, of course. I heard about the transfer student. Just let me look up your schedule."

"Thank you." Tsuna murmured, leaning forward slightly on the counter as he waited.

"Sawada-kun?"

Smiling, Tsuna refocused his attention on the secretary. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any siblings attending here, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "In fact, I have two. Giotto and Natsu."

"Hmm, I thought I recognized the name Sawada." She murmured before grabbing a paper out of the printer. "Here's your schedule. Do you need help finding the classroom?"

Glancing through the schedule real quick and finding his room number, Tsuna shook his head. "I'll be fine, ma'am."

With quick ease he found his classroom and knocked on door, stepping back afterwards as he waited for someone to say he could come in or to open the door.

"Come in." A cheerful voice said.

Putting a smile on, Tsuna pushed the door open and walked up to his teacher who was standing in front of the class. She was a tall woman, about a head taller than him. She had long wavy brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes that were sparkling with the same cheerfulness he heard in her sweet voice. "Hello sensei. I am the new transfer student." He greeted.

"You were starting today?" She replied, surprise on her face. "I wish I knew. I would have met you at the office. I thought it was tomorrow you were starting."

Tsuna blinked. "Really? Oh….well, I can always come back tomorrow?"

The teacher laughed. "No, no. You can't escape that easily. Come on in." She turned to the students, smiling brightly. "Class, this is your new classmate. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Tsuna nodded and turned to his classmates. "Good morning. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have been studying abroad in Italy for the last four years, but have decided to return to school here. Please take care of me."

"Welcome to class 1-B, Sawada-kun. My name is Takana Hisoka." His teacher said.

"Thanks, Takana-sensei." Tsuna murmured before turning back to face the class, only to be shocked by all the hands raised by girls and the boys who were staring at him in envy, hatred, or admiration. "Um….yes?"

"Are you related to Sawada-senpai?" One of the girls asked.

Tsuna blinked. "You mean Natsu-niichan and Gio-niichan?" He asked.

The girl squealed. "You are brothers to them?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said slowly, a bit afraid. Assassins, mafiosos, drug dealers, all that underground business he could deal with. But, no matter what, teenage girls still scared him because he could never figure them out! "They're my older brothers."

"I never knew they had a younger brother our age." Another girl said, smiling brightly.

Tsuna twitched. Fangirls of his brothers….oh joy…..and boys by the look of it. Just what the hell have his brothers done at this school?

"Sawada-kun, can you say something in Italian?" Another girl asked.

"Um…." Tsuna scratched the back of his head. What could he say? It probably wouldn't matter since no one would be able to understand him. "Okay, how about this. _Voi ragazze sono molto bella e affascinante.[7]" _

"I love the accent and language." One of the girls said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" Another asked.

Blushing, Tsuna scratched the back of his head. He was worried they would ask that. "You girls are very beautiful and charming."

"That is so sweet."

"What a gentleman!"

"He is just as sweet as his brothers."

'_Seriously, what are my brothers doing at this school?'_

"Okay, enough torturing your new classmate for now. Sawada-kun, you may sit behind Sasagawa-chan. Sasagawa-chan, can you raise your hand?" Tanaka asked.

A pretty girl with long orange hair that was tied in a braid and big, innocent gold eyes raised her hand. As Tsuna looked at her, she smiled kindly at him.

"Welcome to Namimori High School, Sawada-kun." Sasagawa greeted with a soft smile as she turned to Tsuna to face his desk. "If you need help with anything, you can just ask me or my friend." She motioned to the girl sitting next to her. Just like Sasagawa, she was a very pretty girl. She had sharp and observant grey eyes as they examined him with a thoughtful look and long, wavy black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "Her name is Kurokawa Hana and I am Sasagawa Kyoko."

Tsuna nodded to both. "It is nice to meet you both. I'd introduce myself too, but that would seem quite pointless as I already said it."

"Just another monkey." Hana muttered before turning back to the front.

"Monkey?" Tsuna asked, blinking in confusion on the outside while on the inside he was screaming. _'What the hell is with the people in this school and the names? Are they all insane?'_

Kyoko chuckled. "Sorry about her. She regards all boys as monkeys. You have to earn her respect."

Tsuna raised a brow. "I do not see why I must do that. I do not know her so her opinion is of no importance to me."

'_What an interesting monkey.' _Hana thought in amusement before focusing her attention once more on her teacher.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo* **

Giotto looked out the classroom window in boredom. It was just lucky for him that his seat was right next to the window. Even though he was bored with the lesson, he had more pressing issues on his mind.

Namely, his youngest brother.

Something just seemed wrong with him. Nothing about the boy made any clear, logical sense. He realized that when he first left four years ago to study in Italy. It was such an abrupt decision that no one even bothered to argue with it. Then there was the fact that Tsuna didn't come home once in those four years and he only called about once or twice a month. What parents let their baby boy stay away that long, especially when he was only eleven when he left?!

And then there was his abrupt return. There was no warning to it. Of course, there was always the chance that he wanted to surprise everyone by returning without warning, but it just didn't seem right. There would have been some type of warning to explain that he was returning back to Japan to continue to study here. The school should have called or sent a letter or something! Or Tsuna should have warned….no, he would have warned them beforehand. So, what the hell was going on?

Then there was how he took the renovations to the house and all the new houseguests in stride. He didn't even flinch when he met them. Granted, he knew there were some houseguests when he called the house, but to actually meet them was a different story. His expression didn't even change. It was still just indifferent. It was like he closed himself off to everything and all this was a façade.

Naw. He was just overthinking this. Tsuna was still Tsuna. They haven't seen each other in four years. Just how he seemed different to Tsuna, it was bound to be vice-versa. Yeah, there was absolutely nothing wrong….

"Giotto!"

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts just as his best friend tackled him to the ground. "Wha–"

Before he could even get anywhere with his sentence, a single gunshot resonated throughout the room. "Damn it, Giotto. What do you think would have happened if we weren't here? You can't forget your surroundings like that." G. hissed at him.

Decimo, who was staring at the smoking bullet hole on his desk, blinked in surprise. "Sorry, I was thinking. But who would be fool enough to try to kill the Vongola heir?"

"Who knows? At least they were respectful enough to wait until class was over and we were the only ones left inside the classroom." Asari said cheerfully.

G. shot him a glare. "Stupid cheerful idiot." He grumbled under his breathe.

Asari, for his part, was far from cheerful. Whoever was stupid enough to try to kill his boss was going to have to face his wrath the moment he found them.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

On the other side of the school, the middle son was facing a similar problem. Only, the fool who dare to try to kill him actually appeared in front of him. And Natsu found that he could only blink in surprise.

"Did this idiot just say he was here to kill boss?" Hayato snarled, dynamite already in hand to blow the idiotic assassin to kingdom come.

Takeshi laughed. "That he did." He said, smiling, but his eyes were sharp, waiting for the move, and his sword was already in his hands.

"It's not often they actually show their faces to us." Natsu commented, still a bit surprised by this. "Aren't the repercussions for going against the Vongola quite high?"

"If they are captured, which they always are in the end, they are killed, tortured then killed, tortured for information then killed, or used as bait than killed." Hayato explained.

Natsu nodded, looking serious now. "Then why would anyone be fool enough to try?" He murmured to himself, stepping to the side as a second assassin, probably the first's partner, came up from behind him with a knife. This hyper intuition was really helpful at times.

"To give us something to do to ease our boredom." Hayato smirked, getting ready to throw his dynamite, but before he could, the assassin in front of him was suddenly unconscious on the ground.

Blinking in surprise, all three boys glanced at the bloody thirsty Prefect, who still had his tonfa raised. "Those who disturbed the peace shall be bitten to death." He snarled, glaring mostly at Natsu, but was talking to the second assassin.

Laughing, Takeshi put his sword away while Hibari took on his prey. "I guess we can just leave it to Kyoya."

"Tch." Hayato grumbled as he put his dynamite away. "No choice then."

Natsu glanced at the pitiful forms of the assassins before whipping back around to stare at the school. "Tsuna!" He screamed and ran back towards the school.

Takeshi scratched his head. "Tsuna? What does he have to do with this?" He asked confused.

"Idiot." Hayato mumbled.

"Ah, so you know, Hayato?" Takeshi asked, staring at him.

Hayato shot him a glare, but didn't respond as he ran after his boss. Of course he didn't know, but he wasn't going to tell the baseball idiot that.

They just caught up to their boss when he skidded to a stop in front of his older brother and his guardians, who looked a bit hassled themselves. "Were you attacked too?" Takeshi asked as he stopped.

Giotto nodded, but turned to his brother. "Are you okay? Not hurt anywhere?"

"No, and right now, that's not important. Do you know where Tsuna is?" Natsu asked hurriedly, glancing around the hallway, hoping to spot his baby brother.

"Tsuna-kun?" Asari asked, just as confused as his cousin. "Why do you need him?"

"We haven't seen him, but then again, he is in the first year section fo–" Giotto stopped as Natsu ran passed him without a glance. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "That Natsu. He always was really protective of Tsuna, but I don't think any assassins will go after him since he has no part in the mafia."

"Isn't having his older brothers as the heir to the Vongola and the CEDEF enough of a reason for assassins to target him? After all, if one of you dies, he takes over for you and plus, he is your precious little brother. Wouldn't he be great leverage against you two?" G. pointed out with a frown to a slowly paling Giotto.

"Th-those…..those….." Giotto whipped around. "If they even try to touch Tsuna, I'll personally kill them." He snarled angrily before taking off after Natsu.

Takeshi chuckled. "Aw, now there's two overprotective brothers. Tsuna won't like that."

**A/N: [1] Avete un desiderio di morte?- Do you have a death wish?**

**[2] Chi sei?- Who are you?**

**[3] Mi chiedo anch'io.- I wonder about that myself.**

**[4] Lo sono la morte. Sono un assassino. Lo sono il figlio piú giovane. Lo sono il piú giovane fratello. Lo sono il Cielo Solitario. Ma si puó mi conoscono come il fratello minore di Vongola Decimo e l'erede CEDEF, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sai che coas significa?- I am death. I am an assassin. I am the youngest son. I am the youngest brother. I am the lonely sky. But you may now know me as the little brother of Vongola tenth and the CEDEF heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You know what that means? (Honestly, when I was writing this, I was thinking about Fullmetal Alchemist when Ed met Truth for the first time.) **

**[5]Non é colpa mia se sono lenti a imparare alter lingue.- It is not my fault you are slow at learning other languages. **

**[6] Come maleducato.- How rude.**

[7] **Voi ragazze sono molto bella e affascinante.- You girls are very beautiful and charming. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Il Solitario Cielo **

"_Italian."_

"Japanese."

'_Thoughts.' _

**Chapter 3**

It all seemed very, very strange to him. He thought he understood. They were messing with him before, but now, now he was just so very confused. Nothing about this situation made any sense. If it was just Natsu, he'd understood. When they were kids, Natsu was constantly looking out for him, but now Giotto was involved? Giotto never bothered with the whole taking care of his baby brothers act because…..well, actually, he didn't know why Giotto never did that like Natsu. It was just something he didn't understand.

So, why the hell did he have his two older brothers bursting into his classroom during lunch? All he wanted to do was enjoy the peacefulness of staring out the window while eating his lunch. Was that too much to ask?

"Tsuna," Natsu breathed as he slammed his hands on one of the desks and flipped over it to get to his brother. When he did reach him, he pulled the confused and shocked boy, who was still sitting at his desk, into a hug.

While that was happening, the classroom door slammed open a second time to reveal Giotto this time. Unlike Natsu, he walked over to his little brother slowly and by going around the desks.

"What are you two doing?" Tsuna demanded, pulling out of his brother's hug.

Imaginary bullets began to sweat down Natsu's face. He never actually thought of what to tell Tsuna if he found him safe with no assassins attacking him. His main goal had been just to make sure his baby brother was safe.

But, thankfully, his older brother came to his rescue. "Can't we just come see our little brother during lunch without the attitude, Tsuna? It's not wrong to come for a small visit." Giotto said.

"Riiight." Tsuna drawled, glancing suspiciously at them. He wasn't a fool. He sensed the high killing intents around the school earlier and heard the gunshot. What didn't make sense to him was why they were here in his class after all that.

"Well, we got to go. Bye Tsuna!" Giotto said, waving to the brunet as he grabbed Natsu's arm with his other hand and dragged him from the class.

Tsuna blinked as they disappeared. "My nii-sans are weird. What do those girls see in them?" He mumbled to himself before turning back to the window.

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

"Assassins?" Reborn muttered, staring into his cup of espresso. He was sitting with Giotto and Natsu in the kitchen of their home while their mother was outside doing laundry and Tsuna was in his room doing his homework as he had much to catch up on since he returned so abruptly.

Giotto nodded. "One attacked me with a sniper and two attacked Natsu. They might or might not be partners."

Reborn raised a brow. "Might not be partners? And how do you know that?"

Natsu grimaced. "The Disciplinary Committee got involved and took the two that attacked me."

The hitman nodded. Because of the Disciplinary Heads being guardians to the two eldest Sawada brothers, the whole committee ended up getting involved with the mafia. They mostly cleaned up the messes made and did the interrogating, but they could hold their own in fights against Mafiosos if there were no flames involved.

"But, that's not our concern at the moment." Natsu growled.

"Oh? So, having assassins coming after you is not important to you or your life?" Reborn asked.

"That's not what he means, Reborn. We're just concerned about Tsuna." Giotto explained.

"The baby Sawada, hmm." Reborn muttered, causing the two heirs to sweat drop. If Tsuna heard that nickname, he would freak. He hated being the youngest because he always got called baby and the like. "And what do you want me to do about it? It's not my job to protect him from assassins that are after you two."

"But Reborn! He could be killed or kidnapped. And it would be all our fault!" Natsu shouted desperately.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Reborn growled dangerously, shooting a glare at the blond boy.

Giotto put a calming hand on Natsu's shoulder. When the boy looked at him with pleading eyes, he gave him a smile and turned to their tutor. "Reborn, Tsuna is still an heir to the Vongola and CEDEF just like us. In case one of us was ever killed, he would become next in line. Surely they must have been someone protecting him in secret when he went to Italy four years ago. Couldn't you ask that person for help?"

Reborn bowed his head so the fedora on his head would cover his eyes. Giotto took the best route when discussing this with him, unlike Natsu, but the damn blonde was too smart it seemed. He was hoping the part where Tsuna was in Italy would not be brought up.

"Reborn?" Natsu asked quietly. "What's wrong? Did something happen in Italy?"

"Four years ago," Reborn said, raising his head to stare at his students with a dark frown. "Sawada Tsunayoshi dropped completely off of Vongola's radar."

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

Miles away, Tsunayoshi was sitting on the edge of a roof of a thirty story building. In his hand was his red phone that he was staring at. His headphones were around his neck with music blasting through them. One of the features Spanner added to them was that he could sync the headphones to his Ipod without a wire so he could listen to music.

On his phone was a picture that held his full attention. It was a picture of the brunet from when he was eleven. Standing next to him was a black haired martial artist: his teacher.

Truthfully, four years ago when he left to study abroad, he was actually just running away. He couldn't be around his family anymore. It was just too painful after that conversation he overheard. He had tried for months to forget it, but when he couldn't, he just ran like a coward.

_A ten year old Tsuna ran home with a huge smile on his face. He had actually gotten an A on his math test for once and wanted to show it to his mom. She would be so proud of him for finally getting an A on a math test! _

_When he finally did get home, he skidded to a halt in the entrance to stare at the shoes there. There were his older brother's shoes and his mother's, but there were two extra pairs. Who else was here?_

_Deciding it was unimportant, he kicked his shoes off and went down the hall towards the kitchen where he could hear his mother clanging about while she made dinner. _

_Just as he was about the pass the entrance to the living room, he froze. He didn't know why he did though. A part of him was telling him to move and get away from there, but why would that be so? This was his house. It wasn't dangerous. _

_But then he heard the voice, the voice of his father that he didn't hear often because he wasn't home a lot. So a pair of shoes was his because he returned for a visit._

"_Since Giotto is the oldest he'll become the Vongola Decimo. I had wanted to keep my family out of the mafia, but I guess it can't be helped with your sons gone." _

_What? What was this? Vongola? Giotto? Mafia? He may not be the brightest person in the world, but even he knew the mafia. It was like Japanese yakuza, only bigger and more dangerous and not really in Japan. It was mostly in places like Italy or America, if he understood correctly. _

"_I hate to ask, Iemitsu, but what about CEDEF? Someone has to take over for that as well." _

_Tsuna recognized that voice too. It was the voice of his daddy's boss that was like a grandpa to him!...wait, he was involved in this mafia business too? Just what was going on? He didn't understand. What was CEDEF? Vongola was obviously the mafia they were talking about, but what about CEDEF? What was that?_

"_I never thought about it because I knew it would have to go to one of my sons. I was thinking of letting Giotto handle it, but with your sons gone, he has to take Vongola over. So Natsu will take the CEDEF. They'll both need a lot of training. I believe you can find a suitable tutor for them? I'd tutor Natsu myself, but I don't want to take him away from home just yet. He's still too young and he needs to find reliable and trustworthy people himself so I want him to stay here. I figured he could be trained together with Giotto since they will both be training to be bosses." Iemitsu said sadly. _

_Bosses? The both of them? He guessed it made sense. They were the older brothers. Compared to him, they were so much more reliable to be bosses. After all, both of them were outgoing, while he was quiet and hid in the shadows. Still, even though he didn't fully understand the situation, he felt left out. _

"_What about Tsunayoshi?"_

_Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. What about him?_

"_Tsuna?" A sigh was heard. "To be honest, he was never supposed to be born. Nana and I were settling for two kids. He was a complete surprise." _

_A-a sur-surpise? Did that mean he was a mistake? Never supposed to be born? Did his daddy not want him?_

"_He's clumsy, weak, and not as smart as his brothers. Honestly, I can't see him being a boss. It's a good thing he has two older brothers to look out for him and who can take over the positions." _

_Tsuna clenched his fist tightly, the one holding his math test. He glared down at the red A and the star sticky sparkling there. Was that it? Even his own dad was mocking him because he wasn't a perfect student like his older brothers? Why did he have to name all his flaws? He knew he wasn't great and made a lot of mistakes, but he was really trying. He wanted his parents to be proud of him, but it was just so difficult. And just because of all those flaws, he would be overlooked!_

"_You're just going to leave him to be protected here in Japan?" _

"_Yes. It is the best place for him." _

_Protected? He didn't need that protection! He just needed trained! He was sure he could do something if he was trained, despite his severe clumsiness, but no one ever wanted to give him the chance. All there ever saw was the failure son of the Sawada family. While his brothers were smart, outgoing, and athletic, he was just a quiet, insecure, dumb boy. He was just going to rot away in Japan failing at everything while his brothers became successful. He knew that, but he didn't need it shoved in his face all the time. They could at least try to encourage him and say he could do it, even if he couldn't. _

_Tsuna leaned against the wall, head bowed in shame. He was just an outcast in this family. It didn't seem possible, but he was. Even his own father thought so. And it was all because he was a mistake that was never supposed to be born!_

"_He'll be the leftover heir then?" Timoteo asked. _

"_Yeah." _

_Leftover? Tsuna gaped, panting quietly as he tried to calm himself. Tears pricked the side of his eyes. How could his grandpa say that? Great! Now he was a mistake and a leftover! He was nothing! What was the point of his existence then?_

_Pushing off the wall, Tsuna's quiet feet took him back down the hall and to the stairs without grabbing anyone's attention like usual. Since he was just a mistake, what was the point in even trying to make his parents proud anymore?_

No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget that conversation. It was stuck in his head. No matter how much he wanted it to, it would not disappear. It was just a constant reminder that he was not wanted by his family.

Why did he come back again?

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

"Disappeared off the radar? What does that mean?" Giotto demanded. "He was eleven when he left! He couldn't have just disappeared from trained Mafiosos who were protecting him!"

"I am only telling you what I heard. At the time I was finishing training Dino before coming over here." Reborn said. "Whether he actually went to Italy or not, I do not know. All I know is that the Vongola couldn't find him. It was a surprise to learn that he actually called here once or twice a month. When I heard that, I had the phone tracked when he called once."

"And?" Natsu demanded.

"Untraceable. Making untraceable calls like that and being able to hide from the Vongola for four years is amazing, and not something any normal kid could do. I read his file along with yours before coming here. It didn't seem like something he should have been able to do." Reborn said, frowning darkly.

"He wasn't the best student and was incredibly clumsy four years ago. It's amazing how much he's changed." Natsu murmured. "He's still not outgoing, but he seems smarter, stronger even."

Reborn frowned, staring into his espresso again. "Are you sure it's your brother?"

"What are you trying to say?" Giotto demanded harshly.

"There is always the chance that someone is disguised on him to get close to you two to kill you. If they do their research properly, any assassin can discover you two have a little brother that is precious to you." Reborn replied before taking a sip from his espresso. He wouldn't tell his students this, but he was concerned. It was just too confusing. Assassin attempts, the sudden return of the youngest Sawada, all the secrets surrounding that boy. Something big was going on. It was all just too much to be a simple coincidence. "It's even possible that your little brother was actually killed four years ago and all those phone calls home were a hoax by someone. It seems more likely that then thinking that an eleven year kid who was no good in everything could escape Vongola's radar and make untraceable calls home."

SLAM!

Giotto and Reborn stared at Natsu, who was shaking with rage or was that sadness? "No." He growled. "I refuse to believe it. That boy is Tsunayoshi. He is our little brother, and no one else. You are wrong, Reborn. I know my little brother."

"You haven't seen him in four years." Reborn pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Natsu shouted, but he refused to look at his tutor. He just kept staring at his clenched hands that were on the table. "I still know him. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Reborn raised a brow, but did not respond as he turned to Giotto. "And what does Decimo think?"

The Vongola heir stared at the shaking form of Natsu then at Reborn with a frown. "It pains me to say this, but we have to think of every possibility. There is always a chance that something is wrong, but, even so, I still believe Tsuna. I don't believe he is an enemy, but I will keep myself cautious in case he is hiding a dangerous secret. But, first and foremost, he is my precious little brother who I will believe until he gives me reason to doubt."

Giotto stared determinably back at Reborn, who was frowning at his naiveté. "I know you will say that is foolish and we are part of the underground world which is incredible dangerous. They will always be people after our heads who will not be so kind. They will use deceiving methods against us and disguising themselves as our little brother is a definite possibility. But, we have to trust those who are close to us. If we don't trust them, we can't trust anyone. How are we supposed to work together and protect each other if can't trust them to have our backs? Tsuna is the innocent brother of this family. He will stay out of it. I trust him and I trust my guardians to help protect him and keep him safe from any and all assassins and enemies that come here for us. He has nothing to do with our world."

***Il*Solitario*Cielo***

Tsuna snapped his phone shut and stood up. He glanced over his shoulder at the man that came through the door to the roof. "It's a surprise that you are in Japan, Spanner."

"It's a surprise that you actually let me see your true face, Il Solitario Cielo. Or is this another perfect disguise?" Spanner asked as he pulled out a sucker for himself.

"Who knows?" Tsuna murmured, staring up at the sky. "You're taking up a mechanic job for the Vongola Famiglia?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be interesting. I have a friend in Japan who is working for them too. Irie Shoichi." Spanner explained without an inch of hesitation. If there was one true thing he learned about this deceptive hitman it was that he did not give any information away. Anything that was told to him in confidence was kept a secret. He did not betray.

"I've heard the name. He was the one who helped create those box weapons. Impression feat for someone who is only eighteen." Tsuna muttered.

"Why are you here in Japan?" Spanner asked.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the mechanic before looking back at the sky. Tiredly, he murmured, "Playing a game."

Spanner frowned, pushing his sucker to the side of his mouth. "That doesn't calm me at all. When assassins play games, it is not safe for anyone."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm the only player in the game." Tsuna retorted.

Frowning, Spanner risked a few steps towards the hitman, but did so at a slow pace. He had no desire to spook him when he wasn't fully paying attention to the conversation. If he did that, he would end up with a knife or a gun pointed at him like last time this happen.

"Are you okay? You seem more out of it than usual."

"Just thinking." Tsuna replied, eyes still burning holes in the sky. "Doesn't it seem strange?"

Spanner sighed. "Once again, you are losing me, Cielo."

"According to the Vongola there are six weathers that surround the sky and protect it: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. Yet, to me, the sky still seems so far away and completely alone with no family." Tsuna said, reaching his hands up to try to the grab the sky, but only got air. "It is so high up. You try to reach it, but no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to touch it. It will just keep floating there, going along with each day, wishing that someone could grab it and pull it back. Even the weathers can't get to it because it is still floating away from them, higher and higher, just escaping from it all. Can't anyone save the sky?"

Despite himself, Spanner smirked a bit, but hid it by turning his head. "Once again, you surprise and confuse me, Cielo. You call yourself the lone sky, but ask if someone can pull the sky back so he's no longer alone."

"The sky and I are completely different."

"The sky should also know that he isn't as alone as he thinks." Spanner added, ruffling the boy's hair before turning to leave.

Tsuna looked over the edge of the roof sadly. "That's where you're wrong, Spanner. He is much more alone than you realize. In this huge world, he is completely lonely, just a simply outsider among his family. While they succeed and become big, he will slowly fade away into the shadows with no idea of what he should do. Should he do his job without questions or should he pause and think? Is this right? Even if he is the outsider among the family, they are still his older brothers. Could he really kill them with ease?"

Sighing, Tsuna took his phone out once more and opened it. He went to his photos. They weren't many as he didn't like leaving evidence or anything on his phone. One was a picture of a five year old girl and him that was taken three years ago. The girl was I-pin, and to his surprise, he ran into her again here, where she was staying with his family. It was just lucky for him that she didn't remember his face since she hasn't seen him for three years. Kids forgot things so easily, even if they were trained assassins.

The second picture was of him and his master, the same one he was staring at earlier. It sure has been a long while since he talked to him. He was a calm and smart master, someone that always helped him and was patient for him when he first started learning martial arts. But after that one and a half year of being trained and helping him with missions, they parted ways and haven't talked since.

Was it really alright for him to seek advice after all this time? Especially when he knew nothing about his job as a hitman or where he was or what he was now involved in? Should he really call?

Blinking, Tsuna stared at his phone. Without even realizing it or thinking about it, he had dialed his master's number…..oh, joy. Here they go.

Putting the phone up to his ear, he gulped when he heard the ringing stopped and his master's voice say, "Hello?"

"Master Fon? It's me, Tsuna."

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
